Austria
Austria is a major faction in Empire: Total War. Description The history of Austria is one of warfare against invaders from the east, and the infidel Turks in particular. Originally, the Duchy was the eastern marches of the Holy Roman Empire (the Ostmark), and the defensive importance of Austria to the rest of Europe is immense. For nearly 250 years, the Ottoman Turks have hurled themselves against the bastion of Austria, reaching the gates of Vienna on more than one occasion. The last time was in 1683. Austrian bravery has kept them at bay, every time. After the bloodletting of the last century – the Thirty Years War – within the Holy Roman Empire, Austria is a leading power among “the Germanies”. Leopold I, the ruling Hapsburg, has brought peace and prosperity, and maintained a first-class military machine (in particular, the Austrians have mastered the tactics of using light, irregular troops). This gives the Austrians the potential to become a truly great power, either within the borders of the old Empire, to the south in Italy, or to the east. This latter scheme requires the Turks to be persuaded – at sword point – that their destiny lies outside Europe. The Austrians also have much to be proud of in the arts, music and culture. Beyond their immediate borders, there are other matters for the Hapsburgs to consider. The Spanish branch of the family is now close to extinction, as Charles II has failed to produce an heir, among his other problems. Perhaps Spain should remain a part of Hapsburg domains, but this might lead to confrontation with France. And then, of course, there are the pan-Slavic, Christian Orthodox ambitions of the Russian Tsar to consider… General Information Victory Conditions Short Campaign Capture and hold 15 regions by the end of the year 1750, including: Austria, West Prussia, East Prussia, Hungary, Rumelia, Brandenburg, and Venetia. Long Campaign Capture and hold 30 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Austria, West Prussia, East Prussia, Hungary, Rumelia, Brandenburg, Venetia, and Poland. World Domination Capture and hold 40 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Austria. Basics at start *'Protectorates' – None *'Allies' – Wurttemberg, Bavaria, United Provinces, Westphalia, Savoy, Great Britain *'Trade Partners' – Italian States, Bavaria, Venice *'Enemies' – Barbary States, Pirates *'Religion' – Catholic *'Government' – Absolute Monarchy *'Ruler' – Leopold I (King) *'Population' – 13,306,428 *'Prosperity' – Moderate *'Prestige' – Respected *'Treasury' – 8500 *'Technology' - None *'Missionaries' – Abraham a Sancta Clara (Hungary) *'Rakes' – Georg Brankovic (Serbia) *'Gentlemen' – Johannes Despotovic (Austria) Europe Theatre Vienna, Austria *'Starting Buildings' – Barracks, Royal Palace, Conservatorium, Cannon Foundry, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 2,390,663 *'Wealth' – 4300 *'Religion' – Catholicism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Tyrol Mines (Iron Mine), Voralberg Farmland (Peasant Farms), Danube Farmland (Peasant Farms), Rauris Mines (Gold Mine), Salzburg (Craft Workshops Weavers), Graz (School), Triest (Trading Port), Innsbruck (Church School) *'Later Villages/Ports' – None Prague, Bohemia & Moravia *'Starting Buildings' – Army Encampment, Governor’s Residence, Conservatorium *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 3,147,771 *'Wealth' – 1750 *'Religion' – Catholicism 40.0%, Protestantism 60.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Pilsen Farmland (Peasant Farms), Ostrau Mines (Iron Mine), Olmutz (Coaching Inn) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Budweis (Village) Breslau, Silesia *'Starting Buildings' – Governor’s Mansion *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,531,752 *'Wealth' – 1300 *'Religion' – Catholicism 40.0%, Protestantism 60.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Odor Farmland (Peasant Farms), Gleiwitz (Craft Workshops Smiths) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Glogau (Village) Preßburg, Hungary *'Starting Building' – Military Governor’s Encampment, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 4,051,868 *'Wealth' – 450 *'Religion' – Catholicism 80.0%, Protestantism 20.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Balaton Farmland (Peasant Farms), Csongrad Farmland (Not Developed) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Banska Stiavnica (Village), Buda & Pest (Village), Szeged (Village), Nyiregyhaza (Village) Klausenburg, Transylvania *'Starting Building' – Military Governor’s Encampment *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,430,912 *'Wealth' – 1325 *'Religion' – Catholicism 0.0%, Protestantism 5.0%, Orthodox 95.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Hunedoara Farmland (Peasant Farms), Brasov Mines (Iron Mine) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Szatmarnemeti (Village), Gyuláchféhervar (Village) Zagreb, Croatia *'Starting Buildings' – Governor’s Residence *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 753,462 *'Wealth' – 975 *'Religion' – Catholicism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Karlovac Farmland (Peasant Farms), Split (Craft Workshops Weavers), Vodice Vines (Vineyard) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Osijek (Village), Rijeka (Port), Zadar (Port) Unit Roster Grand Campaign Austria has access to some of the best light cavalry in the game: their Uhlans are superior to other factions' uhlans, and their Hungarian Hussars are better than regular Hussars although they may only be recruited in Hungary. In addition, Austrian Cuirassiers have a stronger attack, charge bonus, and defense then regular cuirassiers. Austrian light infantry are unique and are ostensibly a cut above those of most other nations; their elite light infantry, Grenzers, only recruitable in Croatia, can fire two volleys before reloading, making them quite deadly. In addition, Austria also has access to Jaegers (reskinned Light Infantry) and the excellent (but limited to two regiments) Windbüchse Jaegers. Austria's weakness lies in its below average guard roster and its poor line infantry. Although its line infantry have a 25% manpower bonus per regiment, they have easily the worst statistics of all line infantry: slow to reload, inaccurate, low-morale and lackluster in a melee. In addition, they are more expensive to field than any other faction's line infantry - in a 1 on 1 battle between Austrian and any other European line infantry, Austrian line infantry nearly always lose. Fortunately, Austria has access to Hungarian Grenadiers to help shore up some of its line infantry's weaknesses. Austria's guards are nothing noteworthy to speak of, and there are no additional sources of elite infantry to draw from. Austria has the standard roster for naval and artillery units, although they are not a seafaring nation by default due to their relatively landlocked starting position. Early Battles Austria's early roster consists of: *Militia *Pikemen *Ghoorkas* *Jaegers *Dahomey Amazons* *Line Infantry *General's Bodyguard (Western) *Provincial Cavalry *Sakers *Demi-Cannons *12-lber Foot Artillery *3-lber Horse Artillery *12-lber Howitzer Foot Artillery *4-inch Mortar Battery *Requires the Special Forces & Bonus Content DLC The lineup is unremarkable, and is particularly lacking in cavalry variety. In earlier versions of the game, Jaegers had 125 range and thus gave Austria a significant advantage in skirmishing capabilities, but they are now little more than re-skinned light infantry. History Historically, Austria held an important position in European politics for several centuries. It was challenged sometimes by the declining Ottoman Empire from the South, and Prussia to the North. It participated actively in many wars, and gradually saw its prestige and land decline in the face of the likes of leaders such as Frederick the Great and Napoleon. Austrian decline was accelerated following its defeat in a war for supremacy of Germany against the Prussians in the late 1800's, leading to its losing its sway over many of the German minor states, which in turn merged with Prussia to form the new German Empire. Austria weakened to the point where it was forced to recognize Hungary as an equal, forming the Austro-Hungarian empire instead. It lost most of its lands in World War I, and was taken over by Germany in World War II. It regained its independence following the world wars and has been a federal republic ever since. Austria was and is a hub of culture (perhaps most famously for its music), and was graced by many notable individuals including Ludwig van Beethoven, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Franz Schubert, and Johann Strauss. Category:Factions Category:Major Factions